


Could You Perhaps Not

by Gaynin



Series: The Boys' Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Getting the wrong boy in trouble again, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Sometimes you don't know where a sound came from.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Boys' Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Could You Perhaps Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryhanlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/gifts), [TheCokeworthCauldrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCokeworthCauldrons/gifts).



As far as Castiel was concerned the Winchesters were benched from interrogating demons. Sam had far too many pressure points that could be pushed at any time, turning any interrogation into a slaughter quickly. And Dean was far too good at the torture aspect for Cas’ liking lately.

There must have been something in Cas’ eyes because Dean conceded without much of a fight, and Sam must have respected either Cas or his own weaknesses enough to agree to it as well.

So there the brothers watched, Sam sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with his chin in his hands, brow furrowed seriously as Dean stood beside him arms crossed over his chest. Cas circled their capture tied to a chair in the middle of a Devil’s Trap, slowly, taking his time.

“We believe you know where the next attacks will take place, and it would be wise” Cas stopped behind the demon just out of his line of sight but still close enough to touch “if you told us without resistance.”

“Yeah, great threat there pretty boy how about I make you a deal?” He looks to Sam and Dean, gesturing at them with his fingers “All three of you suck my dick and I tell you shit?” he said with a grotesque smile.

Cas remained still for a moment before taking a step toward the table Dean had laid out for him, an array of tools and devices spread across it, all perfect for causing demons pain. _“Don’t mention it Cas.”_ Dean had said.

Cas removed his trench coat, not wanting to get it dirty unnecessarily, and laid it across the end of the table. He then picked up Ruby’s knife and checked it’s sharpness with his thumb.

“Interesting offer.” Cas said “But I have a counter offer you won’t be able to refuse...”

A wolf whistle came from the corner of the room.

Cas turned slowly, his upper body turned toward the Winchesters, his eyes falling first to Sam as his was the only posture that changed between the two.

Sam seemed to snap back to himself at the attention “What-Oh-No-” he gestured accusingly at his brother, laying an innocent hand on his own chest “No-Dude-I would never-” he chuckled nervously, blushing.

A “Teh” came from the demon in the middle of the room followed by an “‘I would never’” in a mocking imitation of Sam’s voice.

Cas’ eyes slid toward the demon for a second before landing on Dean who, truly having no shame whatsoever, smiled and winked at him.

Cas’ expression never changed as he turned back to his work saying “Keep your thoughts to yourself Dean.” The demon chuckled.

Cas felt his footing as an interrogator to be feared fall just that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Another situation me and the boys had!  
> Harryhanlon and TheCokeworthSnapes = The Boys! <3


End file.
